


The Sweater Incident

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Things We Cannot Undo [10]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Default Spoilers, Bravely Second Spoilers, Dress Up, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, post Bravely Second, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Kamiizumi debates over wearing a certain piece of clothing, Geist gets called away to work despite it supposed to be being his and the Swordmaster's day off, and Praline pops by for a surprise visit. Things get a little awkward.





	The Sweater Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I don't own Bravely Default or Second. I also did not create the virgin-killer sweater.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Bravely Second and Default, takes place post-Bravely Second and within the "Things We Cannot Undo" continuum of fanfics, KamiizumixGeist, and risqué-ish situations due to sexy clothes.

"…This is the most impractical piece of clothing I've ever worn in my life."

Geist couldn't help but snicker as he heard the Swordmaster talking behind the door leading into their private bathroom.

"Tsuna," The Exorcist cooed, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"At least it covers the crotch area. I'm grateful for  _that."_  Kamiizumi finally confessed. "But my arse is nearly showing! And if it wasn't for the string tied back behind my neck, the front would fall and my chest would be exposed as well. I don't even know if I'm wearing this correctly!"

Geist let a soft hum escape him. "Well," He managed, "It's just me seeing you in this. Not even Tsubaki and Bismarck are in the house because they went out with Minette and Rev just earlier and won't be back until tomorrow, so we have no worries about interruptions."

"Okay." The Swordmaster took a deep breath, before opening the bathroom door and walking into the bedroom to face his lover.

Geist gazed at Kamiizumi, completely silent.

The aptly-titled  _'virgin-killer'_  sweater Kamiizumi wore barely covered his arse, as far as length went. It was all one shade of lavender in colour, with string at the back holding up the upper part in a halter sort of fashion and therefore left his back exposed.

It should also be noted that the Swordmaster currently wore nothing else besides the sweater itself, save for the pendant shard around his neck and plain briefs, and he tried pushing the sweater down enough so said briefs wouldn't show.

"Well," Geist managed, eyeing his lover with no shame at all, "At least we know it fits you. Does it feel comfortable?"

Kamiizumi gave one nod to confirm it, running both hands over the sweater's fabric, or at least what fabric was present. "It's comfortable, but also…different. And  _very short."_

"Yes, that's true." The Exorcist replied, unable to help his faint grin. "Though…to be honest, it's a good look on you."

"You think so?" The Swordmaster's face warmed at the other's smile. "Well…thank you."

"I mean," Geist tilted his head a little, "If you're not comfortable wearing it, that's completely fine."

"Yes. The problem is," Kamiizumi looked to his current attire, "I can't exactly return this and get my money back if I really want to give it away instead. Even if I could, the merchant selling it the other day probably isn't in Eternia anymore…"

"Ah, true." Geist paused, thinking. "Anonymously donate it to a thrift store?"

Kamiizumi winced. "I was thinking of burning it, actually."

"Oh."

Awkward silence fell between both men, then Geist sighed.

"We can't just burn it. I mean, I'm sure it'll be a decent replacement for firewood if needed, but we  _did_  spend quite a bit of  _pg_  on it. Better to give it to someone else and not tell them that you wore it first."

The other stiffly nodded. "Agreed." He hesitated, gazing down at the sweater. "…Maybe I'll try wearing this for a bit longer. I mean, I'm never going to wear this outside the house, and we both have the day off. It could just be a matter of getting used to it."

Before Geist could respond, the pendant shard hanging around the Swordmaster's neck began to shine. Kamiizumi, frantic, tore it off his neck and handed it to Geist to use while he tried to hide out of the pendant's area of sight.

" _Geist?"_

It was Edea's image in the pendant, and she frowned as she looked to the Exorcist.  _"Where's Master? I thought he'd respond…"_

"Well," Geist lied, "He's taking a shower right now, so I figured I would answer rather than bring it to him and end up with him accidentally  _flashing_  you. Happy?"

Her nose scrunched up at that _. "That was way too much information! Anyway…"_  She sighed _. "I know it's you and Master Kamiizumi's day off, but I need someone to act as a healer for some of the other Asterisk Bearers, and Holly is sick while Nikolai is busy with Orthodoxy-related stuff."_

Geist sighed. "I'm going to assume," He managed, "That you need  _me_  for this matter. Where would I be going, and what is going on?"

" _There are a lot of succubi and incubi gone loose just outside Eternia, and we need someone to 'undo' everyone else getting charmed by them while the other Asterisk Bearers fight them off."_

Geist frowned. "That…might be awkward."

" _Yeah, I know. But I can't exactly think of anyone else to stop them from going too far."_

The Exorcist nodded. "I see. I assume I'll meet the others at the outskirts?"

" _Yeah. Thanks, Geist!"_

"It is no problem. I hope…"

As the pendant light faded, the Exorcist looked slightly peeved. "We're supposed to have  _our day off."_

"I know." Kamiizumi finally managed, walking over to him. "I'll wait for you here. You should probably get going."

"True." Geist leaned forwards, planting an open-mouthed kiss on the Swordmaster's cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Kamiizumi kissed the Exorcist's cheek in return. "And I will always wait for you."

* * *

Kamiizumi ended up wearing the sweater all day, right into the afternoon as he waited for Geist to come back home. He occupied his time with either inspecting how he looked, reading a book, and polishing the katana he used for battle. It was warm enough indoors to go without his usual clothes, and besides, he wanted to try getting used to it.

Gazing at himself in the bathroom mirror, he inspected the way the sweater's fabric draped his being. It...Wasn't  _that_  bad, now that he was getting used to it. Geist was right. It still felt different, though.

He briefly imagined one of Geist's hands on his waist, pulling him close and running the other hand down his bare side, and he shivered. He and Geist could've been doing this right now, if the Exorcist hadn't been called away to that emergency mission. They could've been kissing, perhaps undressing, and sharing  _pleasure_  with each other—

_Knock knock knock._

Kamiizumi blinked. That came from the front door. Perhaps it was Geist? Hoping that it was his lover simply having a hard time getting into the house (the door sometimes froze shut, given that they lived in Eternia), the Swordmaster went towards the front of the house. Taking a deep breath, he opened it.

"Geist, is tha—"

**Praline**  gaped at the sight of him.

"S-Swordmaster…?"

Said Swordmaster in question froze. There was absolute silence between both the Performer and the Swordmaster, and then—

"…Oh, fuck."

* * *

Never did he think he might be on the edge of losing it in front of Praline a la Mode over a  _sweater,_  of all things, but he did.

In the more  _subtle_  manner of awkwardly letting her into his house after long moments of staring, and trying to word an explanation without swearing like Barbarossa with little to no success, that is  _(he put 10 pg in the swear jar for his earlier f-word)._

No sound made it out of his mouth, no matter how much he tried. He just felt so mortified over the whole situation. How was he supposed to explain it? Would she laugh, find it silly? Be disgusted?

_Crystals…_

"Swordmaster? Swordmaster, are you okay?"

Kamiizumi blinked out of the whirlwind of thoughts as best he could, looking to the Performer sitting opposite him on a small mat. Kamiizumi himself sat on a small mat as well, still trying to get into an appropriate sitting position that wouldn't make his sweater ride up  _(thank the Crystals he wore briefs today)._

"No." He finally managed, but it came out hoarse. "I-I'm not."

"Um…" Praline looked to him sheepishly. "Sorry about walking in on you at bad timing."

"It's fine." He reassured her. "I appreciate the visit, just…try to warn me beforehand next time, alright?"

"Okay."

Silence. Awkward silence.

"I'm guessing," Praline cut in after a moment, "That I wasn't exactly the person you were waiting to come to your door."

Kamiizumi shook his head. "You're right—You weren't who I was expecting."

"You were waiting for Geist."

It wasn't even a question that Praline asked. It was a  _statement._

All Kamiizumi could do as his face heated up was nod in confirmation.

The Performer giggled a little bit. "That's kinda cute. I mean, I never thought of you being the type to do it, but then again you two were the ones that went at it the night before you started dating each other!"

The Swordmaster let a slow groan escape him. "You know…?"

"Uh, yeah." She raised an eyebrow. "Word kind of spreads fast in Luxendarc, and I was passing by Eternia at the time. How would I  _not_  hear of it?"

"Good point." He smiled back at her, faintly. "I need to remember that."

"So," Praline grinned as she looked to the Swordmaster's current attire, "I'm guessing you got this for Geist? Or," She gasped, "Did  _he_  buy it for you!?"

"No!" The Swordmaster felt his face heat up before it could fully cool down from earlier. "I bought it myself. It…I was curious about how it might look. That's all."

"Ohhh, I see." She nodded. "That's cool. What do you think of it?"

"Well," He looked to his attire, taking a deep breath. "It's…not bad. It's different, I suppose. I'm not used to all of this."

She blinked. "Why?"

He frowned. "Because it feels strange."

"But," Praline pressed on,  _"why_  does it feel strange?"

There was no getting past her questioning, and Kamiizumi knew it.

"It all feels strange, because—it wasn't like I made the time for romance or what went with it in the past. I mean," He saw Praline raise an eyebrow, "I  _did_  fall for someone but we obviously didn't get together, as you know. And then there was the rebellion against the ruling church. Then teaching Edea, Einheria and others. Having a personal life wasn't exactly the number one priority. Also, commanding a war provides no time for romance."

"Right." She paused, then asked again. "What about the few years you were travelling?"

Kamiizumi hesitated, thinking back on the time, then sighed.

"I…needed to work out a few big things."

The Swordmaster never liked talking about those few years, being alone. He'd talked about it with Geist, and Braev and Edea as well, but almost no one else.

Thankfully, Praline noticed his discomfort and decided not to pry about it. She let a 'hmm' escape her, and then spoke up.

"That's all in the past, though. Are you happy the way things are now?"

He blinked. "Well…yes. I am." He managed. "We're not in a war, and I've adopted a lion, a cat, and Minette. I'm in my first relationship as well, with Geist. I also believe I'm becoming aware that I have a lot of self-growth to do. Not that I didn't grow at all on the inside, it's just that I've found out so much at once about myself and that I have a lot more to discover."

"And…um," The Performer tilted her head, "I'm guessing that's where the sexy sweater comes in?"

He felt his face warm again.  _"Yes_. You could say that."

"And that, Swordmaster," Praline gestured to his current attire, "Is completely fine."

He stared at her, unsure if she was serious.  _"What?"_

"Um," Her face scrunched up, "Lemme try that  _again._  I mean, it's good to get to know yourself. What you like, dislike, punch in the face…stab in the chest in your case, I guess, since you carry that katana everywhere."

The Swordmaster looked slightly disturbed at that last part.

"But," The Performer continued, completely oblivious to his concerned expression, "Whatever you discover about yourself, you do you! You want sexy sweaters?  _Wear them!_  Don't let anyone stop you! Not even me, though I fully support it anyway!"

Kamiizumi wasn't sure how to feel. "You know I'm never wearing this in public, right?"

"Yeah, I  _knowwww,_  but still." The Performer shot him a cheeky grin. "You want to express yourself? Do it. You don't have to hold back."

The Swordmaster went silent, pondering her words. He never thought of self-expression much. To be fair, it wasn't like he exactly had the time for that. He and Braev had a revolution together, had to piece together the Eternian regime and all. And then there was his time leading the Black Blades, all the chaos with the Crystals.

Now that things were peaceful (as peaceful as they would get), maybe Praline was right.

"Praline?"

She blinked, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

He smiled back at her. "Thank you."

Before Praline could speak up, that was when Geist entered the house.

"I'm back!" Geist walked into the living room, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he noticed Praline. "…Tsuna, what is the Diva doing here?"

"Geist!" Kamiizumi stood, trying to push down his sweater as best he could. "I, erm…Praline came for a surprise visit."

Praline giggled, standing. "Hi, Geist. You know," She gestured to Kamiizumi, "You're  _very_  lucky to be with him. So you better treat him well!"

Both men blushed, and Kamiizumi stared. "P-Praline…"

"What?" Praline gave the Swordmaster a small look, a grin still remaining on her face. "I'm just pointing things out to him.  _You're_  lucky to have him, too."

"I'd like to argue," Geist cut in, giving Praline a look, "That you're the one making things awkward."

Praline looked to Geist, then to a still-blushing Kamiizumi, then slowly nodded, moving to the front door.

"I'll take that as my cue to go." She managed, before giggling. "Have a great time doing whatever it is you're going to do!"

Kamiizumi gasped, trying to form something coherent, but he couldn't.

" _P-Praline!"_

Praline giggled at his flustered expression. "I'll see you later~!"

And with that, she skipped out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Geist blinked, staring in her direction, before looking to Kamiizumi. "…I have no idea how to feel about any of this."

Kamiizumi nodded quickly. "To be honest, I feel the same." He chuckled, looking to Geist. "I had no time to get changed before she came, so she was in for quite a shock at the door."

Geist burst into some laughter, trying to imagine the sight. "She must've been gaping when she saw you!"

Kamiizumi laughed. "She  _was_. S-same with me when I saw her face!"

Both men laughed for a good few moments at the hilarity of the whole situation. How could they not? As the laughter eventually died down, Geist leaned closer to Kamiizumi, grinning softly.

"So," He spoke, "What did you think of your sweater? Still want to throw it out?"

Kamiizumi shook his head. "I…I think I'll keep it. But," He looked down at it, and then up at Geist, "Let's make it clear right now. I am, under any circumstances, only going to wear this in front of  _you_ at the most from here on."

"Only me?" Geist giggled, wrapping an arm around the Swordmaster's waist, grinning at knowing he could feel the other's bare back. "I'm honoured."

"Of course it's just you." Kamiizumi chuckled, giving the Exorcist a peck on the lips before shooting a bemused grin. "Braev would be horrified, and I'd rather not have Barbarossa or someone else see me in this. They'd be teasing for days. Months, even."

Geist pecked him on lips in return, grinning. "Years."

Kamiizumi still couldn't help but laugh as he kissed him again, pulling him into an embrace. "Agreed.  _Years."_

Geist kissed him again, and the two stumbled into their room, their shared laughter joining them in the sheets.


End file.
